


Mamacita

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek Picard
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, Pregnancy, sterillity, unable to bear children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: After finding an escape pod, the crew of La Sarena need to act fast to save a life.Then deal with the unexpected consequences.* comments are always appreciated  *
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Kudos: 15





	Mamacita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_javert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_javert/gifts).



> I have no idea where the idea for this came from, it may not be to everyone's taste, but I have loved writing this.  
> If you don't like it, please, just don't read it.

Raffi laughed gently as she slid lower down beside Seven and rested her head against a shoulder. Tugging a long arm around her own shoulders, she took a Borg augmented hand in her own and dropped a kiss onto the metal knuckles. 

She sniffed out a laugh, “Ironic to think that he’s a lethal weapon, ain’t it?"

The women were sitting at the table in the mess area within La Sirena idly watching Elnor as he played on the floor with the holo cat the Emergency Hospitality Hologram had agreed to create for him. He had talked about it when the crew had left Coppelius and, in the months since, Rios had finally caved in and agreed to have a ship’s cat “...if it’ll shut the damned kid up...”

Seven returned the sniff of a laugh, “mhhhh, he’d remove your head before you knew it, then turn and pet that damned animal without a second thought.” 

Raffi turned her head a fraction toward Seven’s face, “Yeah, but, ya just adore him… huh?” she grinned.

Seven raised a brow and returned the glance. A small knowing smile creeping across her face as she placed a small kiss on the wild-haired woman’s head. “Huh. Don’t dare tell him that.” she laughed.

Raffi reached round and gently turned seven’s face toward her own, planting a kiss upon her full lips.

“What was that for?” she asked once Raffi had slid her lips away.

“Do I need a reason?” she smiled.

“Definitely not.” Seven whispered as she returned the smile, affectionately. Taking Raffi’s hand, she stood and led her towards the stairs to start their days’ work.

……………

La Sirena’s bridge was illuminated with the passing myriad of stars as she slipped through space en route to Earth. The crew had taken to their posts as Rios and Picard sat in their raised chairs, Raffi manned the ops station whilst Seven sat comfortably at navigation with Soji and Elnor manning two of the remaining seats. Agnes pottered about in the Medlab with the EMH studying a sample of Seven’s nanoprobes to log into the ships’ medical database.

Soji listened intently to her crew mate's discussion, "I dunno Picard," Rios huffed,  
“they irritate the hell outa me, but I suppose I can’t deny they have their uses” he shrugged.

“Captain Rios,” Picard raised his brows, “I must say that had these Emergency Holograms been around in Enterprise’s day, they would have been most certainly welcome. After all, she was designed for long term, deep space missions, with a much higher chance of... “ he paused for a moment, “losing, valuable crew members.” he finished, solemnly.

“Voyager is a prime example.” Seven interjected, without taking her eyes from her data screens. 

Both men turned to look towards her as she raised her chin and turned her chair. “Early in her mission they lost their original doctor, their EMH had to be activated and remained in service throughout the remainder of her journey. It could be said, Captain Rios,” the xB added with a teasing smirk “that the Mark 1 EMH could be considered the reason why you are now able to have 5 incarnations of yourself.”. Raffi laughed comfortably at the light-hearted banter between her friend and her partner as Rios tried to formulate a suitable comeback remark.

“Indeed, Seven, you must have much to be grateful for, to that particular holo,” Picard said with an understanding nod of his head.

“I do.” she agreed.

Elnor leaned forward in his chair, “Explain?”

Seven turned slightly to face the young, gentle warrior. 

“When I was aboard Voyager and separated from the collective my own body began to reject my Borg implants.” she explained, “Had it not been for the EMH I would not have survived.”

Elnor thought for a moment, “Could a human doctor not have done the same?” 

“No.” She stated without hesitation. “Without his knowledge, I would have undoubtedly died.”

The crew fell silent as they considered her words.

The young Romulan pondered Seven’s statement. “Then I, too, am grateful for this EMH,” he smiled.

The moment was interrupted as the bridge was filled with a dull, repetitive alarm as a red icon flashed before Rios on his floating holo display.

“Were picking up a distress beacon.” he explained, “a small research ship not far from us.”

The crew shared unspoken glances as they silently agreed.

“Set a course to intercept then.” the young captain ordered.

…………

La Sirena slid at warp through space en route to the source of the distress call. Agnes had joined the crew on the bridge as they sat apprehensively quiet whilst they neared the coordinates.

“No vessels showing on scans.” Seven announced form her station.

Rios slid from his chair and took the few steps forward, leaning over her shoulder to study the display. “Hmm, no vessel,” he observed, “but plenty of debris.”

“Indeed.” she agreed.

“Chris we’re picking up the source of the beacon,” Raffi interrupted. “There’s an escape pod amongst the debris field.” 

“Life signs?” The Captain asked.

Raffi tapped the controls before her, resting her elbows on the console as she studied the display. “Pickin’ up two,” she added as her focus firmly remained on the readouts.

“Any more pods?” Chris added.

Raffi scanned the remaining debris, “Nothin,” she concluded.

“Are we able to beam them aboard?” Picard’s voice floated in from behind.

“Well?” asked Rios.

“We will be withing transport range momentarily,” confirmed Seven as she watched the distance count down on her screen.

“Beam them direct to sickbay the second they’re in range,” he ordered, “computer, activate EMH in sickbay and prepare for two incoming patients”.

A few seconds passed as the crew silently waited to be able to intervene.

“Initiating transport.” the shrill of the console confirmed Seven’s action as she followed through Chris’s commands.

“Computer, initiate Emergency Navigation Hologram and hold our position,” Rios said as he turned in the direction of the ship’s sickbay to meet their unexpected guests.

Consoles were abandoned as the rest of the crew followed their captain along the walkway to the stairs leading to the deck below. They could hear the sounds of the medical area coming to life as they reached the doorway.

“Emil?” Rios questioned as he entered the room, “What we got?”

Dressed in his long black cardigan the EMH was already working around the biobed where they could make out a figure beneath the floating display of vital signs. 

“Thought we had two life signs?” Rios turned to Seven as he waved a hand in the direction of the empty second biobed. “Where's the second one?”

“Our sensors definitely detected two,” she replied with a quirk of her optical implant.

“Did we miss one?” He added as he moved to the medical console and called up the sensor scans, running a hand over his beard he studied the readouts.

“There are no further life signs showing amongst the debris,” said Seven as she read aloud the results of the scan.

Raffi approached the bed and stood beside the EMH who was rapidly keying in instructions to the medical consoles, “So, what we got Doc?” she looked down at the figure which lay, lifeless, with obvious injuries.

“Female, appears humanoid, multiple trauma injuries,” he scrutinised the results which were beginning to show on the floating displays, “massive trauma to her cerebral cortex, burns to approximately 80% of her body, multiple open wounds, massive blood loss… it is not looking good, not good at all.”

“What the hell happened?” Raffi said, “she gonna make it?”

“I doubt it, with these injuries, she is unlikely to survive. Her neuro functions are rapidly deteriorating. With this amount of damage, her chances are almost zero. However,” the EMH swiped away a panel and opened a new one, “my main concern is this,” he expanded the image revealing the source of his concern, “our second life form,” He looked at Raffi, “this woman is pregnant.”

"She's pr-" Raffi paused, looking down at the horrifically injured woman, "is the baby still…" 

"Alive? Yes." The holographic medic confirmed, "but it won’t survive for long, its mother is barely alive herself never mind being able to maintain the fetus also. Her brain won’t maintain function for much longer."

"So whadda we do? We can’t let them both die?" Raffi said frantically.

"What's goin' on?" Rios approached.

"She's pregnant Chris!" Raffi moved round the bed towards him, "we need to save it!" She gestures towards the woman.

"Emil?" Rios beckoned towards the EMH who was now stabbing at his control panel.

"We only have moments; I am trying to prepare an incubator for the fetus however it would appear that it will take longer to construct that we may have!" He snapped.

Components began to materialise on the medical counters as several alarms began to sound around the woman's biobed.

"Warning! Life signs weakening!" The computerised voice rang out.

"Warning! Cardiac output undetected" 

"Emil!"  
"Doc?" Raffi and Rios called out in unison.

"Warning! Fetal life signs weakening!"

"Doc! You gotta get that baby outta her!" Raffi shouted as she thrust her hands into her hair, helplessly.

"I am trying!" Emil called back, "I can’t make this work any faster. Until I have the incubator, I have nowhere for the fetus."

The remaining crew stood anxiously at the doorway of the Medlab, silently watching the crisis unfold before them.

Raffi blew out a nervous breath. "C'mon!" She pleaded, "gotta save it," she spoke, more to herself than to the EMH. 

"Warning! Life signs undetectable!"

"Warning! Fetal life signs critical!"

"Warni-"

"Computer! Silence alarm!" Emil shouted as he frantically keyed instructions into the display consoles.

"Use me!" Raffi said.

Emil’ hands stopped in mid-air as he turned to her, "What?"

Raffi looked at the holo image of the baby, "use me…" she repeated.

"What do you mean, use you?" Emil asked, as he desperately moved around the bed past her.

"The baby. Beam it into me" Raffi explained, stopping Emil in his tracks.

"What?" Chris said with a scoff.

"This baby needs an incubator. I am a walking one," she gestured to her abdomen, "beam it into me."

"Woah, Raffi…" Seven said as she approached them.

"There's no time to argue about this!" Raffi raised her voice, "do it!" She turned back to Emil, "do it, or it'll die,"

The room was silent, save for the sound of the biobed performing its functions.

"Do it!" She repeated.

"Raffi…" Emil hesitated.

"Do it…" Raffi said, her tone and posture resolute.

The EMH stood straight, hesitant for a moment, "Computer, emergency transport, beam the fetus directly to Ms Musiker's uterus. Authorisation: Echo, Mike, Hotel, one, Delta."

Raffi gasped and lurched forward, her hands grasping the edge of the biobed. She felt the pain in her abdomen, the infant stretched her uterus as it appeared inside.

The alarm silently flashed the extinction of life from the nameless woman who lay on the bed. 

"Time of death: 17:24," Emil stated solemnly.

The medial was quiet as the crew stood, unsure of what to say, nor do.

"Ms Musiker, I should examine both you and the fetus." He said as he laid a hand on her elbow, guiding her to the empty biobed which had been unneeded.

Rios and Seven quietly gathered at the end of the bed as Emil studied the scans which were being performed on Raffi and the infant. 

“Raff, that was either ridiculously smart ... or ridiculously stupid," Rios said as he rubbed his bearded chin.

"What other option was there?" Raffi finally spoke as she finally made eye contact with both her friend and her partner.

"There was none. However, we have no information about who these people were, or if this fetus is even compatible with your physiology." Said Seven, her brows pulled close together in concern.

"Well, for now, everything seems satisfactory," The EMH stated, "both Ms Musiker and the fetus appear in good health."

…..

Picard placed a tray laden with cups upon the table beside the already prepared pots of tea and coffee. “This is when I do miss Laris,” he said fondly as he handed a coffee to Raffi, who sat snugly beside Seven and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, Raffi smiled her thanks.

“So, what do we know?” Chris asked the room. Once the EMH had cleared Raffi, and the fetus, the group had withdrawn to Picard’s holo Chateau to decompress after the events.

“The woman’s DNA shows her as human, “The EMH began his report, “she appears approximately early thirty’s, reasonably healthy other than the obvious injuries with which she presented. Fetus is female, approximately 32 weeks gestation, developing well and normally, luckily it appears unharmed by the incident.” The crew listened sadly as she spoke.

“And Raffi?” Chris asked, looking towards his friend who now sported an obvious "baby bump". 

"Ms Musiker appears fine. Her own physiology appears to be adapting to accommodate the fetus," Emil said, his hands push firmly in his pockets, "it is as though her body is treating it like a normal pregnancy." 

"This is very strange," Elnor spoke from the corner of the room where he had taken position, arms wrapped around himself and an undoubtedly puzzled expression on his face. 

"It was the only way to save the baby," Raffi explained, "if it helps, it's kinda strange for me too," she tried to offer a reassuring smile.

"Are there any risks?" Picard asked.

"Risks?" Questioned Emil.

"To either Raffi. Or to the baby," he clarified.

"Well, as with any pregnancy there are risks. This fetus has been developing as normal since conception, however, for Raffi, that hasn't been the case. We will, of course, need to monitor both of them." He paused as he assessed what to add next. "The human body is incredibly capable of adapting, and the female anatomy is perfectly constructed for this purpose."

Raffi felt Seven flinch at his closing statement and rested her hand on Seven's thigh, as she stroked her thumb reassuringly.

"I can provide you with ample information on what to expec-"

"Ain't my first time doc, I kinda know already," Raffi interrupted.

"Of course," Emil bowed his head respectfully, "if you would excuse me, I much prepaid the body for stasis." And he disappeared.

"Well," Rios stood and took a deep sigh, "I say that we get the hospitality holo to earn his photons and make us all dinner. Think we could all do with something to eat. Huh?"

The group murdered their approval as they began moving to the mess area.

……………

Raffi watched Seven from the corner of her eye as she finished tying her wild hair into her regular night-time platt. “You’ve, uhm, been kinda quiet this evening,” she spoke with a soft voice. “wanna talk?” she asked.

Seven looked up from where she sat on their bed, discarding the PADD which she had been half-heartedly scanning. She placed her hands either side of her upon the mattress and leaned forward heavily, sighing.

“Babe, talk to me. Please.” Raffi sat down on the edge of the bed and rested a hand atop Seven’s metal lined one. “I know this is kinda… weird,” she let out a half laugh, “it’s pretty weird for me too.” she flashed a broad smile at the blonde woman.

“Weird is definitely - one description.”

Seven slowly took Raffi's hand in her own and softly rubbed her thumb against dark knuckles. She had committed every inch of the woman’s body to her eidetic memory, yet still found herself fascinated with every line, every curve, every valley of this woman's form.

“Talk to me babe,” she loved the timbre of Raffi’s voice when it was low.

Seven kept her attention on the hand below her own. “I'm just, concerned,” her eyes lifted from their hands and began to slowly cast around the room, avoiding Raffi’s. 

“Tell me what about,” Raffi asked.

“That, it was a rushed decision. That … something could go wrong, for you,” she cast a side glance towards Raffi’s rounded abdomen, “or for … it. Or that you…” she hesitated.

Raffi dipped her head, shifting slightly to try and meet Seven’s eyes. “That I’ll what?” she pressed.

Finally, Seven lifted her eyes to meet Raffi’s brown ones.

“That. You might. Get attached to it,” Seven dropped her eyes back to Raffi’s stomach, “To her.”

Raffi breathed a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “I can understand your … concerns, babe. And I love that you care.” She clasped both of Seven’s hands in her own, tugging them to her chest, smiling warmly, “Yes, it was rushed, and yes, there is always a chance of things goin’ wrong. But, I have the EMH, I have Agnes, Chris, and everyone else. And,” she reached for Seven’s face, “I have you, my big, fearless Ranger, to look after me.” she leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Seven’s mouth. “I've done this before. I kinda know what to expect. As for getting attached to - her - babe, this is not my baby. I definitely know that” she laughed softly, “every inch of me is screaming that right now. We know that the ship was from Earth, once we get back we will hand her over to the authorities. Hopefully they will be able to find her family with the information we managed to salvage from the escape pod. It's gonna be ok babe. Yeah?”

Seven looked long into Raffi’s eyes. This woman had come into her life in the most unexpected way. They had both seen so much in their lives. Both had lost so much. Yet, the universe had thrown them together, they had begun to heal each other. She knew Raffi’s story, and Raffi knew hers. She nodded her head, quietly acknowledging what Raffi had said, before slowly leaning in and placing a kiss upon Raffi’s forehead before resting her own forehead there. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

Raffi laughed softly, “You're such a smoosh,” she said and planted a quick kiss upon Seven, “how d’ya say we get some sleep? I’m beat.”

A metal lined brow raised, “Well, your body is functioning at a higher rate than normal, that is to be expected. Sleep would be advised.”

“Yes doc,” Raffi laughed as she pulled the sheet back and clambered beneath, “c'mon, join me.”

“As you wish,” seven slid beneath the sheet and curled in alongside Raffi’s back, resting an arm on her waist. “Are you comfortable?” she said softly into the warm skin behind Raffi’s ear.

“Mhhhhh, yeh, so long as you're here,” she signed as she pulled a warm arm around her waist, bringing their two hands together at the centre of her chest.

Seven smiled into Raffi’s neck, “Now who is being a smoosh?”

…..

“Everything appears satisfactory, with both of my patients,” Emil smiled, “Fetal measurements and development seem absolutely fine,” he said as he scanned through the results on his PADD, “Your blood pressure is slightly elevated; however, it remains within normal, expected parameters for someone who is late into their third trimester,” he summarised before Seven could interrupt, seeing her mouth open to pass comment.

“See,” Raffi turned to her partner, “all’s well in the Musiker hotel,” she snorted a laugh, “ha-ha, that rhymed…” she said as she gingerly slid from the biobed, as Seven merely rolled her eyes.

The EMH had insisted on regular checks on Raffi, much to Seven’s approval, the xB having become unusually protective and concerned with her lover’s welfare in the two weeks since they had intercepted the distress beacon and transported the mortally wounded occupants’ unborn fetus into Raffi. Emil had gauged the baby to now be approximately 34 week and was progressing well. Their journey to Earth would still take around another three weeks at warp and he had been happy to continue with Raffi carrying the baby until then. He had successfully constructed the incubator which he was storing in the medlab; “just in case” which Seven, and the rest of the crew, were more than happy with.

After the initial transport of the baby to her uterus, Raffi had experienced some discomfort as her body adjusted. She had attempted to explain to Seven, who paced their cabin relentlessly on the first night, arguing countless scenarios which she could think of, all of which Raffi calmly, if somewhat exhaustively, reasoned away.

The pair stepped out of the medlab and into the mess area where Agnes and Elnor were sitting. Agnes sat watching Elnor stroke the holo cat with all the wonder of a child in a magical wonderland and smiled at how utterly captivated he was with the creature.

“Hey! How’s our mama-to-be?” she asked as Raffi slowly lowered herself onto the seat with a huff.

“Cookin’ away nicely,” she replied, raising her eyebrows and stroking her growing bump.

“Emil is satisfied with both fetus and Raffi,” Seven said as she headed to the replicator, keying in instructions, “despite his concerns regarding her blood pressure.”

“Sheesh, babe, he ain't concerned,” Raffi shook her head, “he just said it was a bit up, it’s perfectly normal.” 

She heard the blonde scoff as she returned to the table with a mug of hot chocolate, topped with an ample swirl of cream and sprinkled with tiny mallows. “Mmmmmmmm babe, have I told you how much I love you?” she said as she slowly supped the warm liquid, leaving a white cream moustache on her top lip.

“Several times, last night,” Seven replied with a smug grin, “I think that this - pregnancy - has affected more than just your blood pressure.”

Agnes dipped her head in embarrassment as Raffi and Seven exchanged long lingering looks. 

“What else had it affected?” Elnor asked, concerned for Raffi, “should we be worried? Maybe we should ask Emil to run more tests?”

Agnes laughed into the tabletop at his utter ignorance to the innuendo.

“Uhm, hah, ugh, maybe not, Elnor, its uhm, not something medical, honey…” Agnes stuttered. 

“Then what is wrong? Seven said that-”

“”Nothing, forget it. She's absolutely fine,” Agnes cut him off as she grabbed him by the hand, “lets uhh, lets … lets uh, go feed this guy,” she suggested, tugging him from the seat. “Glad everything is good, see you both in a bit, ladies,” she called over her shoulder as she dragged Elnor off to his quarters, cat in tow.

“Will you explain?” they heard Elnor ask as their voices drifted off into the distance.

“You know,” Raffi turned to face Seven, her eyes dark with desire, “we could head back to the room, and, I dunno, lay down?” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Seven looked at the warm brown orbs, “Having a rest would be advisable, for you, in your condition,” she said, trying hard to maintain her icy exterior. She stood, taking Raffi’s hand in hers, helping her raise from the chair. 

“Oh, honey,” Raffi growled, “resting is the last thing on my mind”.

….

Raffi groaned as she relished in the feel of hands stroking her thighs as warm lips nibbled at her neck. “Mmmmmmmm … god yeh,” she breathed.

Seven gently eased her backwards against the bottom of the bed as she slipped the underwear along long, dark skinned legs, “Lay back,” she murmured.

Resting back against the bed, Raffi closed her eyes and gasped as she felt lips trail warm, wet kisses from her knee, along her thigh, stopping teasingly at the apex of her hip. Her breaths began to increase at the anticipation as she arched her back the best she could with additional weight resting on her abdomen. She could feel the extra effort it took to take each breath, but the sensation she was feeling down there was far more distracting.

Seven continued her ministrations, smiling at her lovers’ responses to the touch of her tongue against the most sensitive flesh, earning a gasp and a shuddered breath.

“You ok up there?” she checked.

“Yeah…” Raffi huffed as stars flashed in her vision, unsure if it was due to her heightened arousal, or her lack of oxygen. “Just… yeah….” she gasped, feeling her body react more strongly. Her eyes began to blur, and she felt her head begin to swim as the attention Seven was giving her increased.

Her breathing became louder and increasingly shallow as she felt her body react more and more.

“Ms Musiker, your bio-signs are showing greatly increased heartrate and your blood pressure is rais- … Oh. My!” the EMH suddenly appeared in the room studying his data PADD, stopping his questioning when he glanced up to the two women at the foot of the bed.

“Shit!” Raffi called out as she grabbed the bedsheet, pulling it roughly across herself in an attempt to protect her modesty, swiping it across Seven’s grinning face as she did, “What-the-fuck?”

Emil turned his head away, shielding his view with his PADD, “My sincere apologies, yes, ehm, I, ehm. I was alerted to your, uhm, your increased, yes, it would appear that-” 

Raffi glared at the holographic doctor, “yeh! We’re all good here!” she dropped her head to the bed and threw an arm across her face.

“Apologies…” Emil pleaded.

“I think that you can leave now,” Seven giggled.

“Yeah, good idea,” Raffi agreed.

“Yes, I shall,” and the EMH vanished in a fizz of photons.

The room fell silent.

“Fuck” Raffi said from behind her arm as she grasped the sheet across her thighs.

“There’s not much point in that,” Seven smiled, as she gestured towards the bedsheet, “he will definitely be seeing much more of you very soon.” she laughed as she stood up and stretched a hand out to Raffi, helping her ease herself up with a grunt.

“Not even funny,” she scowled, glaring up at her still smirking lover, “I hate you,” she groaned.

Seven bent down and placed a kiss on the top of Raffi’s mass of curls, “sure you do, babe. Sure you do.”

…….

“How’s our baby mama doin’?” Rios asked as Seven stood beside the replicator station in the mess area, “she’s lookin’ pretty tired now.”

“Mhhhh,” she murmured into her coffee mug whilst she watched the other woman slowly exit the medlab after yet another check up with Emil. He had now insisted on seeing her every other day, much to her frustration. However , she was rapidly becoming more and more uncomfortable and short tempered as the weeks had progressed. Now, at week 36 she frequently declared that she had “forgotten just how crap this stage could be.'' With swollen ankles, increasing heartburn and an almost present need to use the bathroom at all hours, it had left her feeling constantly exhausted.

“Hey, you’re doin’ a great job with her Sev,'' Chris smiled at the former Ranger, knowing that she had been dealing with Raffi in all of her pregnant glory, mood swings, lack of sleep, crankiness and all. “I know Raff can be, well, a handful sometimes, even without all this goin on.” He patted her shoulder knowingly. 

They both turned as she heard the shuffling footsteps of the other woman getting close.

The blonde woman held out a mug of tea as Raffi neared her. “Thanks,” she mumbled as she sipped the brew. “Ugh! Fuckin’ tea,” she scrunched her nose, “be glad when this shit is over, ‘n’ I can have a fucking coffee.” 

Seven “You know that caffeine is-”

“Oh yeah, you're a god-damned expert ain’t ya!” Raffi snapped back, dropping down onto a vacant seat at the table. 

“Wow, Raff,” Said Rios as he glanced towards Seven who was placing her own cup down on the countertop. “She's just lookin’ after you.”

Seven mumbled something about going to the bridge as she walked off towards the steps.

Rios stood quietly for a moment before sitting down next to his friend who had buried her face in her hands. 

“I know, I know. You don't need to say it Chris.” she said, her voice beginning to break despite being muffled by her palms. She slowly slid her hands down her face, sniffing deeply. “I shouldn't take it out on her.”

“She cares about you amiga, she’s trying her dammdest to help.” Chris draped an arm around his friend as silent tears slid down her cheek. “You know, she’s got that damned hospitality holo setting up a programme in the holosuite, the Chateau now doubles as some custom delivery suite for you.” 

Raffi looked sadly at him through tear blurred eyes, “What? Shit, Chris, I just keep biting her head off. Fuck I hate these damned hormones.” she wept quietly. 

“She knows Raff, I think she just needs a few minutes. Yeah?” he pulled his friend closer to his side and placed a kiss on her cheek, “now, you gotta promise you act surprised when you see this delivery room, yeh? Don't make me have to face the wrath of Ms Nine” he laughed.

Raffi sniffed as she nodded her agreement, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Now, drink your fuckin’ tea, woman.” he joked.

……………...

Seven dropped her brown leather jacket onto the bottom of the bed as she entered the cabin she had shared with Raffi. Inhaling deeply, she rested her hands on her hips. She closed her eyes then let her head drop back, slowly releasing the breath, grateful for the end of the day. She had actively avoided Raffi since earlier, choosing, instead, to find various odd jobs around the ship to divert her time.

She was stirred from her moment by the soft sound of feet padding from the bathroom at the rear of the room. Opening her eyes, she was met with Raffi leaning against the doorway dressed in her well-loved maroon bathrobe, “Hi,” she offered, somewhat sheepishly, “I was beginning to wonder if you were staying out for the night.” she spoke to the floor.

Seven averted her eyes, choosing anywhere other than Raffi’s brown ones to look at. She sighed deeply, “I will admit, the temptation was strong,” she spoke quietly.

Raffi bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around herself, cringing slightly, “...’m sorry babe. I've been an ass lately.” tears once more threatened as a surge of hormones rose once more. “I don’t … I don’t mean to snap at you baby, I'm really sorry,” 

Seven felt exhausted. Since Raffi had had the fetus transported into her womb, she had felt an overwhelming sense of responsibility, not just for her lover, but for the unborn baby which neither of them had conceived. She had also felt a sense of jealousy towards Raffi, even though she would never admit to it. The Borg had stripped her of any chance of bearing a child of her own, they removed the uterus of their victims to make space for implanted power conduits. After all, Borg assimilated, they did not reproduce. Seven knew of Raffi’s personal story, her estrangement from her son. Like she similarly knew of Icheb. Granted, not Seven’s son by birth, but considered one nonetheless. She had struggled with watching Raffi carry the anonymous child, one which, ultimately, would be handed over. One they would never see again.

Just like their own children.

“It's fine Raff,” she offered, “I know, it's not you, it's the … hormones, and…”

“It's not an excuse babe. You've done so much, already. ‘n look at what I do, I just keep snappin’ at ya. I know that you lay awake, makin’ sure I'm ok,” she watched as Seven dropped her head to stare at her feet and she stepped forward, sipping her arms around the slim waist, “I should have said thank you. And you,” she dipped her head to make Seven look at her, “You, are adorable,” she said as she kissed Seven firmly on her lips. “I don't deserve you.”

“C’mon,” she said as she tugged Seven’s hand, pulling her towards the bathroom, “I’m goin’ for a shower, and you're comin’ too,” she said with a sultry smile.

Seven smiled, raising her metal implant around her left eye, “If you insist.” 

….

Hot water splashed over the two women as they kissed deeply beneath the flow. 

Arms slid across bare, wet skin as they strove to get close to each other, the ever growing swell of Raffi’s abdomen getting frustratingly in the way. They giggled as both felt the rippling movement of the baby inside as it moved between the women, causing the occasional huff of breath to be forced from Raffi’s lungs from a particularly forceful kick from within.

Frustrated grunts and profanities filled the small cubical as they attempted to touch places which screamed for attention, wanting to both satisfy, and be satisfied. 

Mouths slid against each other as Seven swept a hand across the swell of Raffi's enlarged breasts, “mmm, now these, I could definitely get used to,” she breathed.

“Nnhhhhh, baby….. Is, kinda tender,” Raffi complained, “am sorry.” 

“Oh! ‘m sorry,” Seven quickly withdrew her hand and stroked the side of Raffi’s damp face.

Raffi smiled, “It’s ok honey. It's just … no matter,” she flustered, pulling Seven back in for another searing kiss.

She felt a metal tipped hand weave along her neck and bury into her hair as the other began an agonizing trail between them, teasing its way across her chest, around her pregnant belly, searing a path to her groin.

“Fuck yeh,” she sighed.

“This child will be born cursing,” Said Seven as she trailed kisses along the offered neck before her. “Hold on,” she added as she struggled to reach her much desired destination between Raffi’s legs, “I can’t reach like this. It’s - in the way,” she laughed.

“Awww shit,” she complained, with a grunt of frustration, “damned thing. Hang on, what if, let me try, oh fuck it!” she slumped back against the tiled wall and groaned, leaving Seven alone under the stream of water. 

“We could just leave it,” she laughed as she wiped her blonde hair from her face.

“You shittin’ me honey? You get me worked up like that, you gotta finish your job.” Raffi growled, her eyes deep with frustrated passion. “C’mere,” she added as she turned her back to Seven, bracing her hands against the shower cubicle.

Seven arched her brows in surprise as Raffi reached behind and took one of her hands, guiding it around her abdomen as she leaned forward slightly. 

“Mhhhhh, yeah. There ya go …” she groaned with pleasure and Seven’s hand finally reached its target.

“Imaginative,” Seven whispered into the shell of Raffi’s ear as she did indeed finish her job.

…….

Seven lay watching helplessly as Raffi adjusted her position, once again, on the bed beside her. Since retiring to bed, the heavily pregnant woman had struggled to get herself comfortable, and had turned again to face the wall. Unable to lay on neither her back nor stomach, she alternated between her left and right sides, constantly adjusting her legs, her arms, running a comforting hand across the belly when the baby would insist on announcing its restlessness. 

Sighing for the umpteenth time she felt Seven rest her hand on her waist from behind her. “What can I do?” she whispered to the frustrated woman.

Raffi let out a low groan, “Nothing.” 

She felt a tug on her hip as Seven gently urged her to turn.

Accompanied by the grunts and sighs of the effort it took, she slowly maneuver’d herself onto her other side as Seven slid an arm beneath her neck, beckoning her as close to her as the restless baby inside would allow.

“Ok?” She asked as she watched the obviously exhausted woman nodded and tried to settle in beside her, as tired brown eyes slid closed. Their lovemaking, appreciated as it had been, having drained her of any remaining energy.

Seven rested her lips against a cool forehead, “Try and sleep. You need it,” she whispered against her skin. 

A sharp breath blew from Raffi as yet another kick shocked the air from her lungs, bringing with it a groan.

She sighed as she felt the warmth of a hand slide around to the small of her back and gently rubbed soothing circles against her skin. 

Warm lips stroked lightly back and forth across her brow, and Raffi felt her body finally begin to relax as an augmented hand gently toyed with stray tendrils of hair. 

A small huff once more escaped, Seven feeling the fetal movement beneath her arm. Slowly, she brought her hand from the small of Raffi’s back and softly, began to rub the sides of her rounded abdomen. Seven marvelled at the way she could clearly feel a tiny arm and leg beneath the skin of her lover. She maintained her soothing touch, earning a content sigh from Raffi as the small life within began to settle.

Patiently, she continued her motions. Slow, gentle strokes. Light, soothing circles. Faint kisses on a forehead.

Slowly.

Gently.

Patiently she continued, listening as Raffi’s breaths became slower and more rhythmic.

Only once she was content that both Raffi and infant were finally asleep, did she finally allow herself to succumb to her own slumber.

……….

Raffi gasped as she stepped through the doors of the ship’s holosuite which had more or less been permanently set up as the chateau from Picard’s family vineyard. The affluent stone walls, and plush interior had been replaced with a tranquil haven, complete with soft furnishings, ambient lighting and even a stunning corner birthing pool. 

“Oh my God,” she said through her hands which were covering her mouth, “honey … I don't know what to say.”

“Seven selected all of the furnishings, including the bed. I have installed various settings for the pool, ranging from still water, jacuzzi, bubbles,” The EMH guided her to the tub and held up a control pad, “you can scroll through them at your leisure.”

Seven watched, contentedly, as the woman slowly walked through the room which was currently bathed in a soothing, warm yellow hue, letting her fingers trail across the fabric of a large, soft sofa and towards the window which had been created.

“I took the liberty of installing black-out drapes at the window, to ensure privacy” He added with a rather pleased smile.

“Privacy?” Seven said with a puzzled raise of her metal brow, “we’re in space.”

Raffi giggled through the tears which were welling in her eyes, slowly letting her hand caress the large bump of her abdomen, “Well, if she comes along during rush hour they may be handy.”

“I can remove them if you would prefer?” The EHH said as he flipped open his Filofax and began flicking through alternative options.

“No, please, don't. I love it.” Raffi rested a reassuring hand on his forearm, “Its. Wow. it's just, perfect.” she gushed.

The Filofax snapped closed and the EMH flashed a satisfied smile. “Perfect! Then I shall leave you both to familiarise yourselves with the room. I installed a replicator to provide refreshments and, “ he bent himself at the waist towards Raffi with a teasing smile, “your favourite snacks Ms Musiker. Should you require any further assistance, or have any questions, you know how to reach me.” And he disappeared with a shimmer.

“Is it okay?” Asked Seven.

“Okay?,” A smile as wide as the entire Alpha Quadrant washed over Raffi’s face as she turned to face the blonde who had stolen her heart completely, “baby, I’m completely blown away,” she wrapped her arms around her neck and gazed deeply into blue eyes which glistened in the low lighting. “You're perfect, you know that?”

Seven returned the gaze, the threatened tears from the brown eyes began to trace a course down Raffi’s cheeks, “I just wanted you to have somewhere nice to do this, when the time comes,” she said quietly.

“I love you,” Raffi whispered.

“I love you too,” Seven smiled.

……………………..

The room was quiet as Seven of Nine's eyes crept open. Thanks to her Borg remnants she became instantly aware of the early hour at which she had woken. Signing, she turned her head toward the other side of the bed where Raffi had finally fallen asleep only a few hours prior, to find the space empty.

Given her decreased bladder capacity of late, and the shaft of light from beneath the bathroom door, Seven was content to assume that yet another comfort break had been needed. She allowed her eyes to slide closed again and listened passively for the sound of her partner returning to their bed.

Minutes passed, and Seven opened her eyes once more, looking towards the still-closed door, growing impatient. She sat up and slid herself from the bed.

"Raff?" She called quietly through the door. 

"Mmm-hmmmm?" Came a strained grunted response.

"You ok?"

She could hear a long slow breath being blown out, "Raff?" She repeated.

Pushing the door gently she found it unlocked, grateful that Raffi had, for once, followed her request and not locked it behind her.

Stepping through she found a hunched figure leaning over the sink, taking deep, shuddering breaths. Her hips moving rhythmically from side to side.

"Tell me," she asked as she approached now grunting form and placed a hand lightly at the base of her back. "How long has it been happening?"

Loudly and slowly another breath was released, "It woke me up, I dunno," 

Seven could feel the muscles contract beneath her hand as she smoothed circles low down. "Its not Braxton Hicks this time, is it?"

"Nah-hah," she replied through now gritted teeth and firmly squeezed eyes.

Seven felt her heart rate increase as the realisation of what was progressing breached her thoughts. "I'll get Emil."

Brown eyes opened again as Raffi felt her abdominal muscles relax, "Not yet babe," she smiled a tired and pained smile at Seven in the mirror, "it's still early."

Raffi slowly stood up and inhaled as deep a breath as she could manage. Turning to Seven, she placed a reassuring hand upon her chest, "this is just the start, remember? "This," she gestured with her hand to her bump, "could last hours."

Blonde hair bobbed as Seven nodded a rueful acknowledgement. "Do you want to go to the holosuite? It may be more comfortable than here."

Tiredly, Raffi agreed. Sliding her hand from Seven's chest she let her fingers lace with the Borg left hand of her lover, "Is this a bad time to say I'm kinda scared?" she confessed.

Seven looked lovingly into two, strained, brown eyes, "Is this a bad time to say that I am, too?" She matched the confession.

……………………

"Your blood pressure remains stable, elevated, as we would naturally expect," Emil turned to Seven, "however, it is acceptable." he emphasised to her. "fetal heart rate remains strong and, also, stable. Your cervix is approximately 7cm and dilating at a nice steady rate."

"Oh fuck yes, this is real nice!" Raffi barked through her teeth as another contraction took its vocal like grip.

Emil pursed his lips and marvelled at the expletives which had rolled from Raffi's tongue during his periodic assessments.

"I'm sorry," Seven grimaced. "However trust me, this is relatively mild compared what has previously been uttered. I'm just glad that this child wont understand." 

"Yes. Well. I think that I will leave you once more in Seven's more than capable hand for another brief time." He smiled. "Seven," he turned to her, "a moment?" he motioned to the corner of the room.

"I had a conversation with Raffi about her wishes, following delivery of the baby." he glanced towards his patient who was grunting and rotating her pelvis rhythmically again. "I have asked that, once delivery is imminent, for Dr Jurat,i to be available to perform the delivery checks on the baby whilst I concentrate on Raffi." Seven nodded her head as she listened, "I asked her if," he paused, "if she wished to hold the baby once she was delivered." He looked at Seven.

"And?" she questioned.

"She has requested that she wait a while before doing that. She, fears, bonding too much with the baby." He explained.

Seven thought for a moment, "Ok. That's sounds, logical."

"Seven, she has asked that once Dr Jurati has computer checks, that the baby be passed to you."

The xB stood silent for a moment.

"Oh. Ok" she said quietly. 

"Gaaaaaaahhhhh, Seven…" Raffi grunted.

"I will be back soon to check on her again. But activate me if you need be before then." And with a nod, he disappeared.

"Hey!"

"I’m here." Seven returned to Raffi's side and recommenced her back rubbing. 

………………

"I cant. I cant. I cant do this," Raffi sobbed.

"Babe, you are doing this. You're nearly there" Seven held the hand which was limp and heavy as its exhausted owner let her head flop down onto the pillow.

"Aaaagggggg," she tried hard to suppress the shout as another painful contraction hit.

"That's it Raffi, another nice deep push, that's it! Keep going." Emil was dressed in crisp, blue scrubs as he sat on his stool at the foot of the bed. "Aaaand take a nice deep breath. The head should be here with the next one. Seven, are you sure you don’t want to see?"

"I'm fine. Thank you!" She stated abruptly. Much as was certain that she adored Raffi, Seven was equally certain that she had no desire to see what was going on at 'the business end' as the EMH has referred to it.

Raffi lay, exhausted on the bed as she entered her 9th hour of labour. She had been pushing for almost 20 minutes now and what little energy she had was rapidly leaving her.

"Another one?" Seven asked, as she felt Raffi grip her hand again. "That's it babe," she coaxed, "another nice big push, just like last time. You're doing great. You're almost there." 

She watched, feeling helpless, as Raffi forced another push from the centre of her being. Her face contorted in both pain and sheer effort.

"Excellent Raffi!" Emil said, excitedly, "The head is out!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Seven's mouth dropped open as she could see the top of a blood streaked scalp between her lover's legs.  
"Babe, I can see it," she beamed as Raffi panted, the sweat searing from her face.

"One more," Emil called out, "this next contraction and it'll be born."

The room filled with the sound of Raffi pushing with all she had left writhing her. 

"That's it. Keep going, keep going!" Seven called out.

With one final shove, Raffi felt the tiny form slip from within her as Emil lifted the tiny figure. 

The pain instantly left as she looked to the EMH. "Well done Raffi, you did it. I'm just going to cut the cord now." He looked up.at her as he wrapped the baby in a towel. "Are you sure you don’t want to…"

Raffi slowly, but resolutely shook her head and watched as he gently took the bundle to Agnes who had entered the room just moments earlier.

Seven reached down and brushed sweat laden hair from Raffi's forehead before placing a kiss in its place.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered. 

………..

Seven hovered quietly beside the widow which had been created in the holo delivery suite,. She had pulled the drape aside and was gazing aimlessly into the void outside, occasionally watching the path which random stars slashed among the blackness outside.

The EMH was carrying out his thorough examination of Raffi, muttering happily to himself as she recorded his findings, whilst his patient allowed herself a few moments to doze.

Agnes had discretely taken the small bundle to perform her own postnatal checks on the shrieking infant. 

Seven’s distraction was broken by the sound of Emil’s voice, “Well. I must say, everything seems to be absolutely fine. Blood pressure has returned to normal - which I am sure that someone will be pleased about.” he smiled as he nodded his head in the direction of Seven as she approached them both, “Needless to say that you will be rather tender down there for a while, so, my medical advice would be to avoid any - activities - until such parts have fully recovered. Dr Jurati will be bringing the infant in momentarily,” he glanced to Seven, then back to Raffi, “are we still handing her to Seven? She will require feeding.”

Raffi pulled her lips between her teeth and nodded, somewhat anxiously. 

“Ok, I shall make my excuses then, unless there are any questions? No? Well, you know what to do if you need me.” He fizzed away from view.

Raffi reached out and grasped Seven’s fully flesh hand. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Couldn’t have done that without you babe.” she managed a tired smile.

“You were amazing,” Seven returned the smile. She fell silent as she though about what she had just watched. “I have never, seen, anything like that before. It was almost,” she fought to find the appropriate word to describe the experience, “almost, magical.”

Raffi laughed softly, “magical? Wow, I never thought that I'd hear my big Ranger, with her giga quads of vocabulary, describe anything as magical.” she gave Seven’s hand a soft squeeze as the holosuite door whooshed open and Agnes emerged holding a small pink bundle. “Hi,” she whispered, “sorry, I had to uh, prise her away from everyone.” she gushed. “Picard is absolutely smitten, and oh my, Chris, this little thing is giving him ideas.”  
Her beaming smile seemed to grow as she neared the women and glanced between them both, silently checking who she was handing the baby too.

Raffi nodded, confirming their previous discussion, and Agnes slowly held the swaddled child to Seven.

“It’s ok, you take her babe.”

“There ya go, that's it, pop her head just there,” the small doctor instructed the normally stoic, confidant Ranger who suddenly seemed so unsure. “Yup, there, ya got her.” Clasping her hand like a child who had been given the keys to a toy shop, Agnes flashed a toothy smile at them both, “ok, yeh, so , god she’s just so cute! Anyway, yeh, she kinda looked like she was needing, ya know, “ the now flustered woman gestured to her chest awkwardly, “like, uhm, fed. I didn't know what to do so, yeh.” she hovered beside Seven who held the squirming baby equally awkwardly. “Ok! Yes! I'm outta here.” 

The two women sat in silence as Agnes swiftly left them alone with the baby for the first time.  
Seven watched as the tiny face turned towards her and began to nuzzle against her own chest, whimpering lightly.

“Raffi, she’s, I don't know,” Seven felt awkward as she watched the squirming child rub her face against her.

“She’s looking to be fed, babe,” Raffi explained, “she’s trying to find your … ya know.” She swirled a finger towards Seven's breast.

“Do you want to take her?” Seven’s voice reflected her awkwardness as she held her away from her body.

Raffi sighed as she began to lift her top, preparing herself to nurse the child. “ okay.” she held out her arms as she took her first hold of her.

Seven watched in fascination as Raffi guided the now frantic child to her exposed breast, studying how the infant, who was just a few minutes old, instinctively knew what to do. 

Raffi watched the baby root for the nipple, “Hey, hey, steady,” she said soothed, “shhhh, there ya go, that's it,” she soothed as a tiny mouth finally latched on. She smiled at Seven as she continued to watch in awe. “Amazin’ ain’t it? They just know what to do.”

“Mhhhh,” Seven murmured, her eyes fixed on the marvel before her.

Minutes passed by as the two women watched the baby slowly satisfied herself at Raffi’s breast. “You know,” Raffi finally spoke, “it's a pity you can't experience this babe.” she said thoughtfully. 

“I could.” she said casually.

Raffi snapped her head round to look at her partner, “huh? Whaddya mean?”

Seven looked at her, "My nanoprobes," she stated as though the answer was obvious, before returning her attention to the nursing infant.

Raffi continued to stare at her, "I repeat, whaddya mean?"

"Due to the nature of my nanoprobes, they could be instructed to alter my hormonal balance, therefore allowing me to lactate if required," her matter-of-fact explanation took a moment to register with Raffi.

"So, you could …?" Raffi flicked a pointed finger between Seven and the now sleeping form of the baby, her eyebrows creeping higher up her forehead.

Seven's blue eyes rose to meet her won.

"Yes." she stated.

Raffi could only stare as she waited to form a response. "Wow. Ok then. In that case," she nodded to the child, "this one's next round is on you." 

…………………………

Emil ran his diagnostic scanner across the infant as she lay sleeping on the biobed. In the two weeks since her birth she had been thriving, to the delight of the EMH, and to the crew, who had grown exceptionally fond of Rios’ “Precious Cargo,” as he had nicknamed her. The infant had remained unnamed by them, for fear of growing attached and, as Raffi had quickly pointed out, hopefully her family would be found and name her. Picard had suggested that Raffi contact one of her old, former colleagues in Intelligence to inform them of their situation and to begin a search for any existing relatives. They had collated the information which they had managed to salvage form the escape pod which her mother had used and had passed it onwards. All they could do now, was hope.

“Well, aren’t we progressing splendidly?” he cooed over her, much to the amusement of Soji who was waiting patiently to perform her childminding services. The crew had rallied round, knowing that Raffi had been reluctant to form a bond with the small passenger, and she feared the infant bonding with her also. The crew had agreed to share responsibilities for her day to day care, with Raffi providing her feeding, with both she and Raffi “taking the night shift”, whilst the La Sirena Day Care as Agnes fondly called it, took care of much of the rest.

Raffi and Seven had taken to their quarters for a spell of rest, and hopefully to catch up on missed sleep, Soji having volunteered to take a babysitting shift, much to their delight.

“C’mon little one,” Soji smiled as she picked up the little bundle as Emil nodded his approval, “lets go see everyone else. What do you fancy doing? Huh? How’s about we go annoy Uncle Chris on the bridge? Sound like a plan?” She cradled her gently in the crook of her arm and headed to the upper deck.

Chris, Elnor and Picard sat at the control panels watching the stars pass by as Soji approached, whispering gently.

“Hey, how’s my Precious Cargo today?” he smiled.

“Perfect, as usual. Aren’t you?” she said as a tiny hand waved aimlessly in front of her mouth.

“Isn’t she just?” Picard said as he gazed into the tiny blue eyes. 

“Just what?” Elnor asked, puzzled.

“Just precious,” he explained.

“We could name her that, could we not? Surely it would be nicer than calling her ‘her’ or ‘the baby’?” The young man said sadly.

“I know kid, it ain’t too nice, but Raffi’s right. If we start to name her, we’ll get attached to her.” Rios laid an understanding hand on the Romulan’s shoulder, “then it’ll just be harder to let her go, yeah?”

Elnor pondered for a moment, “I understand,” he nodded.

The infant began to squirm in Soji’s arms, wriggling inside her replicated blanket. 

“Would you like me to hold her for a while?” Picard asked fondly.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” she said, gently passing the restless child to the old man, “got her head? Good.”

“There, we are,” Picard spoke softly, his aged tone would regularly sooth the child to sleep, much to their amusement. He could often be found in the Chateau with her nestled into his chest, reading from ancient books in his collection whilst she slept.

A tiny head lurched to the side as she began to search for a breast to nurse from, “ahh, I’m afraid that you’ll get nothing there, little one, that particular shop has never been open,” he said with a laugh.

Rios and Soji giggled at the sight of the tiny baby attempting to suckle on the 94 year old former Admiral. 

“Why does she keep doing that?” Elnor looked on, bemused.

“Hopeful,” Rios laughed.

“Its instinct Elnor, she has very few needs right now, however, she will instinctively search for a nipple to nurse from,” the old man corrected with a wry smile.

“Maybe we should take her to Raffi, what do you think?”

Elnor watched as Picard handed the precious cargo back to Soji and she carried her off towards the residential area of the ship.

………….

Seven lay peacefully on her back as Raffi rested tight against her side on the couch, “I've missed this,” she murmured into the Ranger’s neck, “being able to snuggle this close.”

“Mhhhh,” Seven breathed, smoothing wild curls from her face with her Borg hand. “Did you enjoy your nap?” she asked.

Raffi stifled a laugh, “I didn't mean to fall asleep.” Resting her palms on Seven’s chest, she leaned her chin on top of them. "How long was I out?"

Blue eyes looked down at her, "Couple of hours."

She wrapped her arms back around Seven's waist and snuggled in once more. She felt the chest rise beneath her as Seven inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly with a sigh. Raffi felt her hair waft with the warm breath.

"What's been going through that big mind of yours?" She asked.

In the quietness, Seven idly ran fingers through the hair beneath them.

"That she will be leaving in a few days," 

"Mhhhh, I know babe" Raffi whispered.

The moment was interrupted by the chime of their door. 

“Yeah?” Raffi called out, initiating the door mechanism. 

Soji carefully cradled the infant, bouncing her gently in her arms in an attempt to pacify her. She had allowed her to suckle on the knuckle of her pinkie finger which had soothed her a little, however the tactic had only lasted a short while before she became increasingly unsettled. 

“I'm really sorry Raff, she slept for ages, but she’s starting to get pretty grizzly now,” she said regretfully. “We tried to put it off as long as we could,” she started to laugh, “but she even tried it with Picard, if ya know what I mean?”

Raffi smiled at the image it conjured in her mind, “That's ok honey, I'll take her. Thanks for watching her.” She took the squirming bundle from Soji, “You causin’ problems little one?” she spoke cooed as she carried the baby into the room as the door swooshed closed.

“Is it that time already?” Seven yawned as she sat up from her reclined position, moving aside to allow Raffi to sit down beside her. She softly traced a finger across the tiny forehead.

Raffi rocked the child gently in her arms as she continued to squirm in her blanket, keeping her eyes on the tiny form. “Do you want to try it?” she asked quietly. She watched as the finger stalled against the baby’s head.

“What?” Seven questioned.

After a hesitant moment, Raffi looked up, “Do you wanna try? Feeding her, I mean ..”

A hush settled between them as Seven considered Raffi’s suggestion.

“I, I don't know.”

“I’ll talk ya through it,” Raffi said softly. She raised her brows, silently reiterating her question.

Seven silently glanced back and forth between both Raffi and the wriggling child as she thought.

Hesitantly, she nodded her head.

With a smile, Raffi nodded in return.

Readjusting the cushions around her, Seven followed Raffi’s lead and prepared herself. She took the hungry infant in her arm, cradling her head in the crook of her elbow.

“Ok, so just lift your top, and slip your bra up, ya know?” Raffi instructed, “she’ll pretty much do it all herself babe.”

She could see how anxious Seven was, her posture rigid and upright. “Just try to relax honey,” she ran a soothing hand across a tense shoulder as she slid in tight against Seven’s side reassuringly, “that's it. Now, see how she’s already turning her head? Just bring her in, aim your nipple for her top lip, that's it,” they watched as the infant nuzzled before a tiny, yet wide mouth closed around it, “There she goes. See, she knows just what to do.” She glanced up at Seven who was still fixated on her tiny charge, “And you baby, you need to remember to breathe,” she grinned, her humour attempting to ease her tension. She slipped a hand to Seven’s cheek, “You're doin’ fantastic honey.” 

...

Placing a glass of water beside her lover, Raffi slipped back down by her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, idly trailing a path back and forth with her hand. “You’re both doing fantastic there,” she praised. 

As she watched Seven gaze down at the infant at her breast Raffi couldn't help but think of the horrific brutality which had been inflicted upon her since childhood. How much had been violently taken from her by the Borg? Yet, in some twisted turn of fate, this violence was granting her the chance to experience an aspect which they had denied her. By stripping her of her ability to ever bear a child, the provision of nanoprobes was allowing her to nurse this one.

She watched. 

This woman whom she knew fine well had committed atrocities in her past.  
This woman for whom every day was a battle with her own demons.  
This woman - whom she loved more than she had ever loved another.

Crystal blue eyes lifted to meet her own, and Raffi could see how they swam with unshed tears.

“Thank you,” Seven whispered.

Raffi held her gaze a moment, her eyebrows creasing in confusion, “What for?” 

A tear escaped, slowly trailing down a pale cheek.

“... For so much ...”

…………………….

Silently, Rios, Agnes, Picard and Soji watched the stars glide silently past the windows of La Sirena as she followed her captain’s plotted course. They had completed their reluctant delivery of their Precious Cargo at Starfleet Headquarters after Raffi had received the news that her contact had indeed found relatives of the child. Her grandparents had greeted them and tearfully taken possession of the infant, whilst Picard informed them of the incident and how they came to have her on board. They had repeatedly thanked Raffi for what she had done and had made promises to keep them informed of the child’s progress in future. Tearful farewells were shared as the family and the crew went their separate ways.

It was Agnes who finally broke the reverie, “kinda weird … aint it?”

There were murmurs of agreement from Soji and Rios. Neither one of them sure what to say.

“It is, indeed, Doctor. For such a small person, who was with us for just a short time, she has certainly left a large hole,” Picard replied. He turned his attention to Rios sitting to his left, “How is Raffi?”

“Yeah, Raffi’s, she’s okay,” he shrugged. “As Seven would say, ‘she’ll adapt’.”

Soji and Agnes both let out small breaths of amusement. Each more than able to visualise the former drone saying as much.

“She was really brave,” Stated Soji, “really brave.”

“Agreed, Soji. Agreed.” The old man said as they returned their attentions to the stars.

……….

Elnor giggled with childlike glee as he teased the holo cat with a stuffed mouse toy on the end of a string which hung from a small rod.

“Hahahah! Look! Raffi, Seven, look! He likes this game.”

The women sat at the table of the mess area drinking their coffee. Seven had held her partner withing the privacy of their quarters once they had returned, allowing her to cry the tears which she had promised herself that she would not shed. Eventually, once they had dried, they had ventured out into the mess area where the young Romulan warrior lay on the floor. As Seven rested her elbows upon the table, cradling her mug in her hands, she felt Raffi wrap her arm around her shoulder, tugging her gently closer. She dropped her head against the blond hair of her lover. 

“We still have him,” she smiled.

“We do.”

“Raff!” Elnor called out again as the cat rose on its hind legs to catch the toy, “Look! Hes’s dancing! Hahahaha! He’s dancing.”

The women laughed together, “Ya think he’ll ever grow up?” Raffi asked.

Seven watched Elnor a moment longer. Lacing her own fingers with Raffi’s she smiled, “I hope not.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, as it progressed, became quite special to me.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to ms_javert for her patience, her honesty, and for happily reading countless updates.


End file.
